


Accidental Proposal

by Castlefringereader



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: All Len really wants to do is tell Sara he loves her instead he ends up proposing to her.





	Accidental Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorkcity_dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkcity_dreaming/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Chelle!! Also Thank you to @dragonydreams for betaing this fic I really appreciate it.

Leonard took a deep breath as he felt Sara kiss his neck, her lips felt like heaven, and as she massaged his shoulders the pleasure increased. He grabbed the hand massaging his right and left shoulder and pulled her into his lap, kissing her as she landed.

She pulled away from him and smiled, her eyes shining with happiness. He had never in his entire life felt this happy before. When he had set off the Oculus he had thought that it would be the last thing that he would ever do; so he was surprised when he had woken up to the white light of the med bay with four faces staring down at him. 

Things had been awkward at first, especially with the inclusion of new members in Team Legends, Sara being the new captain, and them not wanting to talk about the kiss with each other for fear of getting rejected. Yet here they were five months later blissfully happy and together.

“Marry me?” he asked instead of saying the words that he had meant to say which were, “I love you.” 

Sara stood up and then burst out laughing. He felt his face heat up because seriously, how did this happen? All he had wanted to do was tell his girlfriend he loved her; instead he had asked her to marry him. Then again, with her, he always did that; sometimes he lost his train of thought when he saw her standing there and giving orders to the rest of the team.

What could he say? Seeing her giving the others orders was hot. Sara was his kryptonite and he knew that he wouldn’t survive if something ever happened to Sara or if she was killed. (He hadn’t really known what kryptonite was until he had met Supergirl, or Kara Danvers as she had wanted to be called during a mission to help Barry with another alien invasion. Central City seemed to attract aliens for some reason.)

Sara was still laughing her ass off when he was able to refocus his train of thought. He hid his face in his hands as he remembered what he had just done. He felt her fingers trying to sneak their way to his face but he threw them off because she was still laughing at him.

He removed his face from his hands when he heard her stop laughing and then turned to glare at her again. His face must have been very red and his embarrassment obvious because she started laughing again.

“I’m sorry,” she started to say as she continued to laugh at him. “It’s just that you look so adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

He frowned at her but then couldn’t maintain the frown because she looked so gorgeous laughing. (She always looked gorgeous but he liked it especially when she laughed, even if it was him that she was laughing at.)

“I’m breaking up with you,” he huffed as she continued to laugh to at him and his misfortune.

“Sureeee,” she agreed as she continued laughing.

“I really am,” he insisted.

“And like I said, go ahead,” she replied still laughing. “And you’d never break up with me ‘cause you lurveeeee me.”

“Damn it,” he thought as he frowned. He couldn’t even bluff enough to stop her laughing at him. He pouted and crossed his arms until he felt Sara uncross them and then resituate herself back into his lap.

He lifted his head and saw a wide smile on her face and he couldn’t help but kiss her because she was so adorable. (If anyone found out that adorable was in his vocabulary for referring to his girlfriend, then he was pretty sure that he would lose his reputation of being the big scary Captain Cold; but he found that he didn’t really mind at all.)

“I love you,” he said as he kissed her again. Her smile became wider at his words and she leaned in to kiss him, putting both hands on the sides of his face.

“I love you too,” she replied. “And if you ask me to marry you again with a ring and a good proposal, my answer will be yes.”

He smiled at her words and in that moment he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else because being here, with her, was everything that he had ever wanted.


End file.
